Magic of friendship
by Summersetlights
Summary: Losing her mother at nine and her odd beliefs leave her isolated from others. But, five people change that and bring a little more light into Luna's world. /And insight on Luna's life/ One-shot.


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. And I do not own any characters or creatures. :)_**

**_This is just a short little piece of the life of Luna Lovegood._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I. <em>**

_"Live like you've never lost at all."_

Those were her mother's famous words. A saying that she'd say at the oddest of times.

There words, words that Luna Lovegood kept dear to her heart, replayed in her mind. This sentence swirled and stirred frantically, only stopping when she was sleeping. Because, in all honesty, she didn't know how to act on those words.

How do you live when you have lost? Is that even possible? Is it possible to wake up each morning and live, with that one person not there? Even at her young age, the possibility of moving on seemed, how do you say, like bullshit.

Even her father, Xenophilius-who was a cheerful man, mind you-could barely stand up straight after the death of his wife.

And, for the first time, the father and daughter had realized that magic couldn't fix everything.

There were some things, some horrible things, that had to remain as they were.

And with a heavy heart, they buried the woman that had owned a special place in their hearts.

**_II._**

It was the year before she got her letter for Hogwarts and she spent her days by the river. The river, no matter if there were a drought or not, had a high water level. (And yes, that wasn't by coincidence)

And everyday, at dawn, three thestrals would show themselves. Their wings were leathery and black, creases in the black skin becoming more apparent by age. And Luna simply watched them, her blonde hair flowing with the wind and her hand placed gently and subtly on her bony hips. The three beasts would lay down on the grass that had been mowed only twice in the current decade. And they'd glance at her every now and then, their big, black eyes blinking, as if they were trying to figure out if she were real.

It was a mutual understanding. They would both keep their distances. Luna on one side of the stream, and the thestrals on the other. And after a while, Luna began to like them there. It was nice to have a bit of company. Even if they did look a bit...morbid.

But Luna was never one to judge.

And with her mother's books- the ones that wouldn't make sense to anyone else. I mean, have you ever heard of a nargle? No? Yeah. Didn't think so- she learned about why she saw these animals and why she thought they were a bit morbid. But, in a way, after reading that, she almost felt closer to them.

They were both misunderstood, she and those thestrals.

_**III.**_

Luna Lovegood realizes how much she likes magic when she sees what's pulling the carriages that bring the students up to Hogwarts. It was a bit of her old home in her new one. And it definitely made everything a little bit better.

Throughout her years at Hogwarts, she realizes something.

She's not your average witch.

Though, you probably know that. She's the one that you hear about. The one who wears her wand behind her ear. The one that people say that her head isn't screwed on tight enough. Or, it's screwed on too tight. Either way, however you want to say it, Luna Lovegood was strange

But, Luna didn't mind if people thought she was crazy. She believed in the nargles and other different other creatures because her mother's books had talked about all of them.

She just didn't care if she didn't have friends.

She didn't care.

Or, at least, she said that she didn't.

**_IV._**

She's never had friends before, and when Harry Potter talks to her, her heart almost explodes. Because Hermione Granger is there, with Ron Weasley, and Neville Longbottom, and Ginny Weasley. And they talk to her and they enjoy her company.

It feels nice.

And Luna Lovegood finds herself loving those five people with all her mending heart. She loves them because they gave her a chance. She loves them, because, in a way, they are all misfits, too. And she loves them because they don't look at her like she's insane and crazy.

But, mostly, the main reason why she loves them, is that for the first time since the thestrals, she has company.

These five friends were often the reason why she smiled.

Their friendship was her oxygen.

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

_And without it..._

_Inhale._

...

She knew that she wasn't a normal witch, but with them, she felt like she belonged.

* * *

><p><strong><em>This sounded so much better in my head.<em>**

**_I read Harry Potter quite a long time ago, so I'm a bit rusty. I usually write fanfic for Degrassi, so it was weird going in the wizard world! I will take any criticism. I won't take hate, but friendly advice is totally cool!_**

**_Oh, and who else is excited for Harry Potter? ;) Stupid question? Hah. Yeah, I thought so. ;)_**

**_Review, please? ;)_**


End file.
